The one where hannibal feels slightly threatened
by The One With Doll Eyes
Summary: The morning after Hannibal and Will share an evening together.


**Shows possible controlling behavior, perhaps manipulation, if you squint.**

* * *

"Will, would you like some tea?" The profiler, as he enters the kitchen, glances up at Hannibal. He rubs his neck, tugging subconsouly at his white t-shirt. "Yeah, sure." He breathes in tiredly. "Look," He approaches the phyichrist. "Last night. It…" He paused, thinking of the right words.

The older man smiles at him, cooking breakfast. "There isn't a reason to be shy, Will." Hannibal serves two portions, one on each plate, handing one to his companion. They both sit. "Dr. Lector, I had a wonderful time last night." The good doctor sips his coffee. "As did I," He gives a small smile, continuing, saying, "I think perhaps we are now on a first name basis, Will."

The younger man pushes the food around on his plate, looking down. "…What?"

"You called me Dr. Lector. I would prefer if you used my first name, if you would."

"Oh, sorry. I…I have something to say, but you have to let me say it."

Hannibal quirked his eyebrow as he wiped his face, ignoring the somewhat sassing tone entering Will's voice. "As you wish."

Will took a deep breath. "I had a great time last night, but we can't do…this again."

He took a bit of his meal before saying, "Why ever not? We both enjoyed ourselves, did we not?"

Will continued to push his food around, not eating. Keeping his eyes down, he mumbled, "No, no, we did. It's just that I'm your patient and you're…. I would…Never mind, let's just forget this ever happened, alright?" Will stood, his chair scratching against the hard, cold floor of Hannibal's kitchen, moving to exit and retrieve the rest of his clothing.

The good doctor looked at Will's uneaten food. Tenderly, he picked up the dish and began placing the protein scramble in a plastic container. Quietly, the man walked to the front door as Will was about to exit. "Will, I'm sure you'll be hungry later."

"Yeah, uh, thanks. I'm sorry…This isn't what I wanted to happened, sorry." He gripped the box so tightly it turned his knuckles white. As quick as he could, Will stumbled through out the door to his car.

**  
Will was wearing that godawful aftershave once again. Hannibal had come to love the foul-smelling perfume since it reminded him of his beloved. Today, though, Dear Will smelled different. His aroma was no longer the vibrant, rich scent Hannibal had burned into his mind to recognize as his sweet, darling Will, instead Will's aftershave held hints of sour, bitter stink. The revolting concoction nearly drove Hannibal mad. It stung at his nose, burning painfully. If only he could dowse Beloved in the succulent scent of brilliant lilacs and sweet honey. Ah well, he could very well try it soon enough.

The disgusting, cursed stench assaulted his sences, its thick consistence making his eyes water as he turned the corner, expecting to see Will. Alas, it was not Will he saw. This man wore a strong form of aftershave. It was the ugly scent Will gave off, underneath his love's usual aftershave. This man smelled like Will. No. He did not find amusement from this at all. Will's true delectable, enticing scent flooded his nose. "Dr. Lector."

"Hello, Will," He smiled kindly. The good doctor turned his gaze to Will, studying him, undressing him with his eyes, analyzing him, careful to note if he was acting in a sickly manner. Hannibal frowned. No, this was most assuredly not enjoyable. "Will, would you join me for dinner tonight, after our session?"

They sat in comfortable, but tense silence, eating. "Thank you for inviting me for dinner, Dr. Lector."

"Of course, Will. I enjoy your company very much. I hope you can say the same?"

Beloved swallowed the bite in his mouth. "Yes…what's the real reason you invited me to dinner?"

"Being rather blunt, aren't you?" The chef gently placed the long pig on his tongue. "I simply enjoy your presence, Will." The younger man placed his fork down, dabbing his lips with his napkin. "That and?" Hannibal only took a sip of his wine.

"Dr. Lector, I've let you into my mind. Let me into yours."

"You're being rather intimate by saying that. Don't give me the incorrect notions." He gave a playful, yet passive aggressive, smile over the lip of his glass. Will leaned back in his chair. "Oh my God. That's what this is about?" Hannibal paused.

"That night," Will continued in a huff, "We came back here from a kill. We got handsy with each other."

"I don't believe I'm familiar with the term _handsy._ "

The dark haired man rubbed his face, roughly. "You were high off addriniline and so was I. It shouldn't have happened. It was late. We were both tired."

"We're adults, Will. This is perfectly natural."

"It. Shouldn't. Have. Happened." He poked the table with each word. The miniscule muscle twitch in Hannibal's face told Will what he wanted to know. "Oh. My. God. You were jealous of that guy."

"Define jealous."

"He's a coworker. We were working late one night. It meant nothing to me." Despite his words, both Will and Hannibal knew the dark haired man was lying.

"It meant everything to me. Of course, I was jealous, as you call it, his scent was on you and yours on him. It wasn't appealing."

"If not jealousy, then what do you call this feeling you have then?"

He grinned. "Concerning myself with our best interests."

"And you're the judge of our best interests?"

"Yes."

"Lord, give me strength."

"Don't go near that man anymore, otherwise I will have to respond in a rather unsavory manor."

"And why is that? Was he _rude_?"

"Yes."

"Really? How so?"

"He touched what didn't belong to him." Will only gave a sigh, tiredly accepting Hannibal's words. Hannibal rewarded him with a small, lovely, adoring smile.


End file.
